Mi aventura, mi amor
by jossy3017
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre 5 chicas que son unidas por el destino para poder salvar el mundo en el que viven, seran capaces de vencer las pruebas que les dara el destino tanto la fisica como la del amor
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, primero que nada hola,este es el primer fanfic que hago asique no se si esta bien o no, una miga me animo a escribirlo, Si les gusto o no , porfavor díganmelo , se los agradecería un monton. Es un fanfic de Kannazuki no miko con algunos personajes de otras series. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

El mundo dode vivimos no es el unico que alberga seres vivos, en una dimension alterna llamada Atlant a la nuestra existe seres vivientes incluso mas antiguos que los humanos, diferentes tipos de razas continuamente protegen la Tierra de distintas amenazas ya que la Tierra alberga en su interior una energia cosmica que fue forjada por el Padre de todos los dioses,la cual contiene un poder inimiginable que en manos equivocadas seria el fin definitivo de la paz. Muchos dioses caidos, espectros, demonios, etc han intentado tomar este poder y usarlo a su favor, pero los dioses han frutado sus planes durante generaciones, pero unos de los mas grandes enemigos esta por despertar otra ves...

En la capital de Japon se asomaba un gran peligro para todos los seres humanos, pero este poder maligno no lo tendria muy facil ya que los dioses mandaron un rayo de esperanza para la humanidad, este rayo eran 5 chicas enviadas por 5 diosas, estas serian las sacerdotistas, ellas tendrian el deber de derrotar a este poder maligno cuyo nombre era cambiante en las culturas, algunos lo llamaban, diablo, otros el hades, pero aqui es conocido como Orochi cuyas intenciones es tomar el poder que hay en la Tierra, este ser junto a sus sirvientes mas bien esbirros han sido derrotados durante generaciones por las 5 sacerdotistas. Y una ves mas Orochi esta por despertar y tambien el poder de las sacerdotistas que encarnara en 5 chicas de esta era.

Himeko!-Himeko!-se escuchaba los susurros de un chica-

Un ratito mas Mako-chan Vamos, levantate llegaremos tarde el primer dia-alego la joven a su dormilona amiga-

Ya ya, si que eres insistente Mako-chan

La joven que estaba recostada en la cama se levanto, tenia una larga cabellera dorada, parecian hilos finos de oro, tenias unos ojos un tanto violetas verdosos era un color realmente fuera de lo comun, era de contextura un tanto delgado con un cuerpo bien formado, su estatura estaba entre lo normal aunque un tanto baja.A decir verdad era realmente hermosa.

Las 2 chicas se alistaron para su primer dia en la preparatoria Seika ambas tenian 17 años, y cursaban el segundo año. Mako-chan (Makoto) habia estudiado el primer año en esa escuela pero para Himenko era la primera ves que hiba ahi, ya que habia hecho su primer año de preparatoria en otra escuela, haci que no conocia nada de ahi y de como influiria ese cambio en su vida...

Su primer dia fue totalmente normal, escucharon el discurso de la inauguracion de las clases y se dirigieron a su salon a escuchar las primeras clases, sono el timbre de almuerzo y Himeko se dirigio al grupo en el que estaba Makoto, se hiso amiga de ellas rapidamente, se sentaron en un jardin que estaba por la entrada del colegio, pero algo atrajo la atencion de Himeko, muchas chicas se amontonaron. Himeko le pregunto a una de las amigas de Makoto el porque de esa algarabi.

Ella dio un suspiro y dijo: Seguro son las 3 princesas de Seika.

Himeko: Ah?

Makoto: Himeko en esta escuela hay 3 chicas que destacan de las demas, tanto en estudio como belleza, los deportes,etc

Makoto: Son consideradas princesas por la mayoria de personas

Amiga de Makoto: Aunque escuche que Miya-sama se ausentara la primera semana de clases, asi que solo esta Sei-sama y Shizuma-sama, esta ultima es la presidenta del colegio estudiantil.

Himeko: No crees que es algo muy superficial

Makoto: Mira van pasando-con cara de entusiasmada-

Himeko:-hiptonitazada-

Amigas de Makoto en coro: Buenas tarde Shizuma-sama, Sei-sama

Shizuma:-con una mirada intensa- Buenas tardes-esta chica era Shizuma Hanazono, una chica alta de tez blanca, su cabello era denun color gris y blanco tenia unos ojos verdes que hacian que cualquiera se quede viendola su contextura era delgada pero con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Se podria decir que era un tanto seria.

Sei:-con una sonrisa- Buenas tardes minas- Esta chica era Sato Sei- tenia el pelo entre corto y largo-su cabellera era rubia pero era un poco oscura, era un poco mas baja que Shizuma pero no se notaba mucho, tambien era de contextura delgada y con una bonita figura. A diferencia de Shizuma ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al mirarla causaba una extaña sensacion de tranquilidad aunque ella normalmente cuando ve a una chica mona intenta acercarse a ella.

Himeko: Creo que tenian razon, realmente me dejaron sin palabras.

Makoto: Y eso que no has visto a Miya-sama, se podria decir que primero va ella, segunda Shizuma-sama y tercera Sei-sama

Himeko: Miya-sama ese es su apellido?

Makoto: No, su apellido es Himemiya, pero de cariño se le dice asi.

Himeko:-en su pensamiento- Que clase de persona sera Miya-sama?.

Sono la campana y Himeko se dirigio a su salon, ella junto a Makoto estaban en el aula 2-C

Los dias pasaron y Himeko cada ves se sentia a gusto con su escuela, aunque tenia un presentimiento un tanto extraño que vagaba por su mente a veces pero no le daba importancia. Cuando llego el viernes Himeko se retraso al salir ya que se habia unido al club de fotografia y esto hiso que se tardara. Eran las 6.00 pm cuando ella sale del colegio para dirigirse a una tienda a comprar un libro que le faltaba, una chica de su club la acompaño y terminaron las compras a las 7:30 pm Himeko se despidio de su amiga y tomo un atajo para llegar al departamento donde vivia con Makoto. Las calles ya se habian oscurecido y el lugar por donde pasaba no era muy iluminado tampoco, de pronto sintio que dos personas la estaban siguiendo, Himeko apresuro el paso y estos hicieron lo mismo hasta que uno de ellos la agarra del cuello y el otro se dispuso a amenazarla con un cuchillo, Himeko sintio terror pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se lleno de energia, se sintio rara como si un poder empesara a salir desde adentro suyo, se safo del que la tenia agarrada del cuello, le dio un codaso en la barriga que lo mando unos cuantos metros mas halla, el otro que ya tenia en su poder su maleta se acerco a ella con el cuchillo, Himeko lo esquivo habilmente y su pierna se estiro hasta que su pie golpio el rostro de su atacante e hiso que soltara el cuchillo, el otro que estaba tirado se paro e intento agarrar a la chica pero algo a espaldas de Himeko lo asusto y se dispuso a correr junto con su compañero. Himeko tenia una sonrisa, aunque se preguntaba como hiso eso, cuando de pronto siente que alguien la lanza contra un poste Ella se reincorpora lentamente y ve a 2 criatura con una apariensa humana demoniaca. Himeko se asusta y se queda inmovil.

Criatura 1: Valla, valla miro con que nos hemos topado.

Criatura 2: Al parecer eres fuerte pequeña-la tomo del cuello y la also-

Himeko:-horrorizada- sueltenme porfavor, se los ruego-

Criatura 1: Olle siento un extraño aroma de ella.-respira fuerte-

Criatura 2: Mmmmmm creo que tienes razon. Criatura 2: No manchen una sacerdotista- una mirada de locura y una sonrisa atemorizante se formo en su rostro

Himeko; Ayudenme-dijo entre cortado, al estar siendo ahorcada perdia el aire poco a poco

Criatura 1: Haremos historia al matar a una de ellas.

Criatura 2: Aunque parece que esta no ha despertado todavia-saboreando sus labios-

Cuando una de las criaturas se dispuso a destruir su cuerpo de un zarpaso, una espada relusiente atraveso su cuerpo

Criaturura 2: Pero que mier...-empeso a botar algo que parecia sangre pero era un liquido viscoso que realmente apestaba- solto a Himeko y esra callo recobrando la respiracion.

Himeko levanto la mirada y vio a una persona encapuchada atavesando al monstruo, miro asombrada por la postura en la que estaba parecia muy tranquila, habia atraveso al mounstro sin ningun problema, el otro se dispuso a atacarla, pero ella se voltio a mirarlo y este se quede estatico, la persona saco la espada del otro mounstro haciendo que este callera muerto

Alejate un poco-dijo la persona encapuchada-

Himeko: En ese momento me di cuenta que era un mujer por su voz-era un voz suave pero a la ves autoritaria, me dio una tranquiidad un poco raro - hice lo que me dije-

Subio su espada hacia arriba y dijo algunas palabras extrañas y su espada se sumio en fuego azul, el cual empeso a consumir el cuerpo de la criatura que estaba en el suelo, la otra criatura tambien fue alcansada por este fuego y se volvio cenizas. La joven encapuchada puso la punta de su espada en la palma de su mano la cual se fue encogiendo como si la guardara.

Himeko miraba aterrorizada a la joven, su corazon latia muy rapido estaba entrando en un estado de shock, la joven misteriosa la cual tenia cuierto el rostro hasta la mitad de la nariz se acerco lentamente a Himeko, ella empeso a retroceder conforme la joven avanzaba.

Chica misteriosa: No te asustes porfavor, tienes alguna herida-pregunto-

Himeko: -trago saliba- No, solo estoy agitada por no poder respirar hace unos momentos-no sabia de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para hablar-

Chica misteriosa: -Se agacho donde estaba la joven, saco un pañuelo y lo acerco a la mejilla de Himeko para limpiar la sangre de la criatura que le habia salpicado.

Chica misteriosa: -Señorita me permitiria desbrochar un poco su blusa

Himeko:-completamente ruborizada , se alejo un poco de ella-

Chica misteriosa: no se asuste porfavor, mas bien perdoneme si la incomode pero es que percibo una enorme energia en esa parte de su cuerpo y quiero serciorarme de algo.

Himeko:-asintio-

La chica misteriosa desabrocho la blusa de Himeko -Himeko vio que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron- y vio una marca de nacimiento con la forma de un sol y coloco su dedo en ella y un destello broto del pecho de Himeko. la energia fue tanto que quito la capucha que cubria el rostro de la joven. Himeko volivo a sentir esa sensacion de poder pero esta ves se hiba incremento mas y mas tanto que sintio que podia destruir un edificio con tan solo la mirada, pero cuando la joven separa su dedo del pecho de Himeko esta callo totalmente agotada, la joven se asusto al ver a Himeko tan agotada, en seguida se dio cuenta que respiraba con dificultad

Chica misteriosa: Señorita, señorita -repetia estas palabras mientras acomodaba a Himeko en sus brazos para poder cargarla

Himeko: Ahhhh -abrio los ojos un poco y escucho las palabras de la joven-

Chica misteriosa: Puede aferrarse a mi cuello?-

Himeko-hablando con dificultad- si...

La joven cargo a Himeko como cuando un novio carga a la novia en la noche de bodas, Himeko se percato que su rostro ya no estaba cubierto pero antes de que pudiera verla bien tubo un leve desmayo, pero no solto el cuello de la joven es mas escondio su rostro en el cuello de la joven. Himeko perdio la conciencia durantes uons 20 min aproximandamente. Cuando recupero la conciencia nota que estaba siendo recostada en una cama a lo que ella penso que era un hospital pero las luces estaban apagadas y solo alumbraba un poco la luz del pasadiso que chocaba con la puerta. Sintio que las manos de la joven se acercaban a las suyas que aun seguian amarradas a su cuello, a lo que Himeko se acerco con un abrazo a la joven alegando que no quieria que la soltara, la misteriosa chica abrazo su espalda y poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Himeko como sobandola

Chica misteriosa: Tranquila estas a salvo a aqui

Himeko: No me sueltes porfavor, tengo miedo-no sabia porque estaba diciendo estas palabras, un hormigueo se apodero en su estomago, pero poco a poco dejo de ejercer precion en el cuello de la joven como dandose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

La joven que estab sentada a la altura de la cintura de Himeko intento nuevamente quitar las suaves manos que rozaban su piel, lo cual lo logro. Himeko dejo su mano casi cerca a la de la joven, la cual se dipusoa sentarse bien, cuando se hiba a parar Himeko tomo su mano y dijo:

Himeko: A donde vas, no me dejes sola-otra ves decia cosas sin pensar

Chica misteriosa: Tienes que descansar, estas muy agotada...

Himeko: Al menos dime como te llamas...-seguia deteniendola tomando su mano-

Chica misteriosa:Mi nombre es Chikane Hi...-no pudo terminarr su oracion

La chica, mejor dicho Chikane sintio como los labios de Himeko se posaron en su mejilla que se sonrojo al recibir el beso de Himeko, pero sintio algo en su interior que nunca habia sentido, un cosquilleo en su estomago se fundio en ella.

Himeko-separando un poco sus labios de la mejilla de Chikane y tambien sonrojada- gracias por salvarme Chikane-chan -pronuncio con una sonrisa- y se fue alejando poco a poco de Chikane- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hiso quiso esconderse debajo de las sabanas pero algo la detuvo Chikane se acerco a la frente de Himeko y le dio un tierno beso en su frente-ambas chicas sintieron una electricidad en sus cuerpos que las hiso estremecer. Cuando Chikane bejo lentamente su rostro, hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella joven que le causaba una extraña sensacion sus labios quedaron peligrosamente cerca.. aunque estaba un poco oscuro pudo ver sus ojos que tambien la estaban viendo

Pensamientos de Himeko:

Sus ojos, que son estos ojos? ... son tan profundos estoy segura que esta mirada la e visto antes pero donde, dejo sus pensamientos y se dedido a admirara su mirada pero poco a poco se sintio mas y mas cansada

Chikane:Buenas noches señorita.. que duermas bien.

Himeko: Chi-ka-n... -Cayo rendida en el hombro de Chikane y quedo profundamete dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Himeko:-bostezando- Ah pero que rico sueño, pero que sueño mas raro el que tenido-sobándose los ojos- Ey Mako-chan que hora es?

La rubia un poco confundida se dispuso a sentarse en la cama y a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación.

Himeko:-con la mano en su cien y con los ojos totalmente abiertos- Entonces -las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a pasar por su cabeza- No fue un sueño.

Mientras que Himeko seguía sumida en sus recuerdos, una joven con un traje de sirvienta tocaba la puerta.

Sirvienta: Disculpe señorita puedo pasar.

Himeko: -cuando escucho la palabra señorita pensó que era Chikane pero rápidamente descarto esa idea ya que esa no era su voz- adelante -dijo Himeko un poco atontada-

Sirvienta:-entrando- buenos días, señorita desea algo especial de desayunar.

Himeko: Ettoo..-rascándose la cabeza- Disculpe pero en que hospital me encuentro?

Sirviente: Hospital? disculpe pero no se encuentra en un hospital-dijo la sirvienta-usted se encuentra en la mansión de los Him...

Kisaragi san! -dijo una mujer que estaba recostada en la puerta, no la pude ver bien ya que yo aun estaba algo desorientada

Yo me encargare de ella Kisaragi-san no se preocupe que Chikane me encargo cuidar de ella.

En cuanto Himeko escucho el nombre de Chikane poso sus ojos en la joven de la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, era nada mas y nada menos que Sei-sama, no tenia idea de que hacia ahí, lo cual ocasiono que su mente se confundiera aun mas

Himeko: Disculpen pero alguien me puede decir donde estoy?

Sei: Ahh, estabas despierta, lo mejor es que te des un baño ahora-dijo amablemente, luego responderé tus preguntas.

Himeko: Pero no traigo ninguna prenda.

Kisaragi: No se preocupe por eso, dentro del baño encontrara ropa para que se pueda poner.

Sei: Cuando termines, el desayuno te estaré esperando abajo-guiño su ojo-.

Sei y Kisaragi se retiraron de la habitación dejando a Himeko sola, ella empezó a ver la habitación en la que estaba, era un lugar realmente grande y lujoso, nunca había estado en un lugar así, comenzó a sentirse inquieta por no saber porque fue llevada ahí. Sin pensar mas en eso, se levanto y fue al baño a ducharse, se despojo de su vestimenta y entro en la ducha, se sintió reconfortada al sentir como el agua caliente caía sobre su pelo y por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, pudo observar que había prendas en una repisa, Himeko se puso la ropa que había ahí. Encontró una secadora y se dispuso a arreglarse. Al estar lista salió del baño y de la habitación, se encontró con el corredor hasta llegar a una escalera realmente ancha, bajo lentamente y escucho algo de ruido, se dirigió donde el ruido y entro a lo que parecía la cocina.

Himeko: Etto.., hay alguien aquí? -mirando por todos lados-

Unas manos rodearon su cintura y sintió el rostro de alguien a su costado.

Ya quieres comer? Dijo la persona detrás de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que era.

Himeko: Sei-sama -apartándose de ella, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- no me asuste de esa manera

Sei: Ahh pero si eres bien mona -con una sonrisa burlona-, con razón Chikane dijo que me controlara-acercándose a una mesa-.

Sei: Pero como es que sabes mi nombre?

Himeko: Estudio en la misma escuela que usted, y como es realmente famosa ahí.

Sei: Ahh en cerio?- sobándose la cabeza.

Himeko: Espere, usted menciono a Chikane, como es que la conoce

Sei: Chikane?-abriendo los ojos-, es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas -dijo tomando un vaso de agua-

Himeko: Usted sabe porque me trajo aquí?

Sei: Primero que nada no me hablas de usted, me siento vieja-dijo riendo-

Himeko: Esta bien, Sei?

Sei: Así me gusta, ven vayamos a comer algo-tomo su mano y la llevo al comedor- debes estar muerta de hambre.

Himeko vio una mesa enorme en el cual habían platos como para 2 personas.

Sei: Toma asiento... , disculpa pero no se tu nombre-sonriendo despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados-

Himeko: Kurusugawa Himeko -sentándose-

Sei: Hi-me-ko -sentándose en su asiento- Tu nombre es tan bonito como tu.

Himeko:-ruborizada- Graci-as-dijo tímidamente-

Sei: Dime que sacerdotista eres?

Himeko: Sacerdotista?

Sei: No sabes nada todavía, verdad..

Himeko: Lo siento, pero estoy algo confundida, no se si lo que recuerdo de anoche fue un sueño o verdad-dijo con algo de tristeza-

Sei: Que sucedió anoche?

Himeko empezó a contarle todo lo vivido a Sei, la cual escucha detenidamente a Himeko, hasta que llego a la parte en que Chikane toco su marca de nacimiento..

Sei: Espera de que forma es tu marca?

Himeko: Mi marca? Mmmm, es circular, creo que es como el..

Sei:-interrumpiendo a Himeko-El Sol-dijo con certeza-

Himeko: Si, pero como es que lo sabes?

Sei: Entonces eres la sacerdotista del Sol. -dijo sobándose la barbilla.

Himeko: No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando-sobándose la cabeza-

Sei: No te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás.

Himeko termino de contar lo sucedido, pero se salto lo que paso después de que Chikane la dejo recostada en la cama y solo dijo que se quedo dormida después de eso. Aunque no se percato que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas cuando llego a esa parte, lo cual fue notado por Sei que observo a Himeko con una mirada un tanto confusa, pero no quiso indagar mas. Ambas chicas terminaron de comer, en ese momento Himeko se paro.. Himeko: Disculpa Sei, pero tengo que irme, mi amiga debe estar muy preocupada por mi..., gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa, hasta luego-dijo algo apresurada ya que no había pensado en Mako y de segura estaría preocupada-

Sei: Himeko espera..

Himeko subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación donde había dormido, la reconoció ya que tenia una extraña figura tallada en la puerta, cogió su maletín que estaba a un lado de la cama junto a su ropa y se dispuso a bajar para retirarse de esa casa que mas que casa parecía un palacio o mas bien una mansión. Cuando estaba por salir por una de las puertas de la enorme sala, unas manos la cerraron empujándola, otra mano apareció acorralando a Himeko contra la puerta, se dio vuelta y vio que Sei era la que cerro la puerta de esa manera tan brusca, aunque seguía teniendo esa sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

Sei:-impidiendo que Himeko se escape por un lado- Te dije que te esperaras Himeko- acercándose lentamente a su rostro-

Himeko: Sei-con rubor en sus mejillas y mirándola directamente a los ojos-

Sei: Si que eres bien mona Himeko...-acercándose mas a ella-

Himeko: Es-pe-ra -dijo entrecortado, se encontraba en un estado de exaltación por tenerla tan cerca a Sei que no se movía-

Sei!- se escucho una voz imponente detrás de las chicas

Sei:-Abriendo lo ojos-Mierda...-bajando la mirada al suelo

De pronto una mano tomo el hombro de Sei jalándola para atrás y alejándola de Himeko que estaba paralizada en la puerta Si que eres inoportuna.. dijo Sei

Himeko que regreso del hipnotismo en el que estaba vio a una chica de pelo gris muy largo, tenia unos ojos verdes encendidos y una voz que la hiso estremecer, la reconoció de inmediato, era Shizuma-sama

Shizuma: Que crees que hacías Sei-la miraba desafiante-

Sei: E... que mala eres al llegar así Shizuma-cruzada de brazos-

Shizuma: Con razón Chikane me pidió que venga aquí rápido

Sei: Chikane?, pero si me pidió que venga a cuidar a la nueva sacerdotista.

Shizuma: Lo se, me lo pidió a mi primero pero no estaba segura si iba a poder venir, a si que te llamo a ti

Sei:Ehh.. , pero que mala eres Chikane-haciendo un puchero- pero como es que estas aquí?

Shizuma: Conociéndote Chikane me pidio que hiciera todo por venir y con justa razon me lo dijo-poso su mirada en Himeko

Shizuma: Disculpa los inconvenientes que te hiso pasar Sei, por favor no te lleves una mala impresión de las sacerdotistas -haciendo un pequeña reverencia-

Himeko. No se preocupe-moviendo las manos en forma de no-

Shizuma: A.. perdone me descortesía-retomando su postura- soy Shizuma Hanazono

Himeko: Mucho gusto, soy Kurusugawa Himeko-haciendo también una reverencia-

Shizuma: Soy la representante de la Diosa del Lluvia, mi marca es una ráfaga.

Himeko: No se mucho de esto, pero por lo que dijo Sei, soy la sacerdotista del Sol-sobándose la cabeza-

Shizuma: Sei...

Sei: Todavía no a despertado por completo..

Himeko: Lo siento pero realmente me tengo que ir, gracias por todo-abriendo la puerta- devolveré la ropa mañana a primera hora.

Shizuma: No-cerrando la puerta-,permítame llevarla a casa.

Sei: Sizuma-sorprendida-

Himeko: No es necesario kaichou

Shizuma: Si lo es, además necesito hablar contigo y explicarte algunas cosas-su cara cambio a mas seria de lo normal-

Shizuma: Ya que Chikane anda quien sabe donde- dijo un poco fastidiada-

Sei: Donde rayos se mete esta chica..

Himeko subió al auto de Shizuma, el cual era un Mustang del año, lo que hiso que Himeko se asombrara.

Mientras iban en dirección a la casa de Himeko, Shizuma le iba explicando sobre cual era su posición y sobre su nueva responsabilidad junto con la historia de las sacerdotistas, Himeko escuchaba atenta a Shizuma, le parecía un cuento de hadas lo que decía pero sin embargo sabia que lo que estaba diciendo no era mentira. Llegaron al departamento de Himeko

Shizuma: Lo que te acabo de contar no debes hablarlo con nadie..-dijo con la mirada seria que siempre tenia-

Himeko: No se preocupe kaichou.

Shizuma: Kaichou..,estudias en mi escuela verdad?

Himeko: Si, a partir de este año-dijo con una amable sonrisa-

Shizuma: Bueno Himeko, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora, ojala seamos buenas compañeras y ami...-se detuvo-

Himeko: Amigas? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Shizuma: Si-dijo también con una sonrisa que no había sido visto por Himeko, lo cual ocasiono risas en ella.

Shizuma: Por que te ríes?

Himeko: Tu sonrisa-dijo entre risas-Deberías sonreír mas seguido te ves mas bonita-

Shizuma:-sonrojada- Gracias, postergo nuestra conversación, ya que aun hay mucho que debes saber-

Himeko: Esta bien-extendió la mano- Hasta luego kaichou, conduzca con cuidado- esbozo una sonrisa-

Shizuma: Hasta luego Himeko, que tengas un buen día-tocando la mano de Himeko-

Himeko se baja del auto y se dirigió a su departamento que estaba en el piso 4, cuando metió la llave, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y una mano la jalo hacia dentro y posteriormente abrazándola.

Himeko: Mako-chan?

Makoto: Himeko-dijo entre sollozos-

Himeko:-abrazando a su amiga- Tranquila Mako-chan estoy bien.

Mako:-soltando el abrazo, y cogiendo a Himeko por los hombros-Pero donde has estado, donde dormiste, que te paso, porque no me llamaste-en llanto-

Himeko: Cálmate Mako, estoy perfectamente bien, si no te calmas no podre decirte que me paso.

Mako: Esta bien-soltando a Himeko- Cuéntame, que te paso..

Himeko recordó las palabras de Shizuma por lo que tuvo que mentirle a su amiga sobre lo ocurrido, no se sintio muy bien al engañarla pero no podía desobedecer las palabras de Shizuma.

El sábado llego a su fin y la mañana del Domingo vino.

Himeko se levanto temprano, cosa fuera de lo usual y cogió la ropa que "Sei le había dado" y se dirigió al lugar donde había dormido el viernes.

Cuando llego a la mansión, la pudo ver mejor y se quedo maravillada al ver que era mas grande de lo que esperaba, abarcaba casi una cuadra entera, llego a una reja, cuando se dispuso a tocar "el timbre" Una voz llamándola a tras suyo. Era Sei que venia en una motocicleta a toda velocidad pero mientras mas se acercaba la iba disminuyendo hasta detenerse.

Himeko: Buenos días Sei-dijo con una sonrisa-

Sei: Buenos días Himeko -sacándose el casco- Que te trae aquí?

Himeko: Vine a tu casa a devolverte la ropa como lo dije ayer.

Sei: Mi casa?-sonriendo- Yo no vivo aquí Himeko.

Himeko: Entonces quien me presto esta ropa-dijo confundida- y de quien es esta casa, es de la Kaichou?

Sei: Himeko esta casa es de..-interrupción

Sei, Himeko que hacen afuera?, pasen-dijo una voz al otro lado de la reja-

Himeko: Kaichou!-dijo sorprendida-

Shizuma: Himeko a que se debe que estés aquí-dijo seria pero también amablemente-

Himeko: Vine a traer la ropa que me prestaron ayer.

Shizuma: No creo que halla sido necesario, pero pasa por favor.

Sei entro arrastrando su motocicleta y Himeko delante de ella.

Shizuma: Himeko te parece si seguimos nuestra conversación de ayer?

Himeko: Me parece bien-un sonido en su estomago llamo la atención de Sei-

Sei: Tienes hambre Himeko?

Himeko: Creo que si-sobándose la cabeza con una sonrisa-

Shizuma: Entonces vayamos a desayunar al jardin, les parece?

Himeko: Si-dijo emocionada-

Las 3 chicas se sentaron en una mesa de camping que había en el jardín posterior, realmente esa casa era muy grande.. Himeko pudo observar un establo al lado derecho de la casa, pero decidió no preguntar para no sonar muy entrometida.

Shizuma se sento al frente de Himeko y Sei al costado de ambas. Empezaron a desayunar amenamente.

Himeko: Disculpen mi curiosidad, pero de quien esta casa ya que parece que es de las 2

Shizuma: -dando un sorbo a su taza- Esta casa no es mía ni de Sei, estamos aquí por la dueña nos llamo.

Sei: A todo esto donde rayos esta, dijo que nos daría una explicación de sus constantes desapariciones-dijo algo molesta-

Shizuma: Llegara pronto, mientras tanto terminemos de comer, Himeko será mejor que la conozcas personalmente.

Himeko: Esta bien-resignada por no quitarse la duda de encima-

Terminaron de desayunar y dispusieron a caminar por los alrededores verdes, conversaban de cosas triviales ya que quisieron hablar del tema de las sacerdotistas cuando llegue la dueña de la casa.

Llegaron al establo que vio Himeko hace unos momentos, pero algo la descoloco, el establo estaba abierto y había un caballo a fuera.

Shizuma:-cruzando los brazos-Parece que ya llego-

Sei: Pero donde se a metido.

Himeko sintió que alguien la observaba lo cual ocasiono que se sintiera inquieta, hasta que subió la mirada a un árbol y vio a una chica encima de una rama alta de un árbol, como la rama era gruesa se había recostado como para dar una siesta. Cuando su mirada choco con la de ella, la reconoció inmediatamente, los ojos de esa chica era lo mas bello que había visto, sintió una electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón acelerara su ritmo, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que la joven que tenia una cabellera azul larga, mas larga que la de Himeko, dio un salto elevando sus brazos hacia arriba y callo un tanto arrodillada en el pasto, pero no despego su mirada de Himeko.

Hasta que por fin apareces Chikane dijo Sei

Chikane dejo de mirar a Himeko y poso su mirada en Shizuma lo caul ocasiono que el ambiente se pusiera tenso ya que sus miradas echaban chispas y demostraban que no se llevaban de las mil maravillas.

Sei:-tosiendo-dejen sus amistosos saludos para después-dijo con algo de sarcasmo-

Chikane: Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente-dijo volviendo su mirada a Himeko-

Himeko:-nerviosa- Buenos días, Kurusugawa Himeko-haciendo una pequeña reverencia al sentir el porte que emanaba Chikane- un gusto conocerla-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas-

Chikane: Himemiya Chikane-inclinando su cabeza un poco- el gusto es mío.-dijo con una voz fuerte pero a la ves suave y calmada, como la primera ves que hablaron-

Shizuma: Bueno Chikane pasemos a tu casa, que tenemos mucho que explicar.

Todo en la mente de Himeko era un caos, primero estaba lo de Himemiya la chica de la cual sus amigas solo hablaban maravillas, después estaba lo que sucedió el viernes y el hecho de que esa era su casa hacían que su corazón palpitara rápidamente.

Y así pasaron las 4 chicas a la sala de estar, parecía una maravilla ver a 3 chicas tan bellas estar juntas al mismo tiempo, una maravilla que solo Himeko podía admirar...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Las 4 chicas se sentaron en la recepción de la casa, mientras otoha-san se dispuso a servirles te en la mesa de centro. El sillón en el que estaban era en forma de U, por lo cual Himeko se sentó al frente de Chikane al costado de Shizuma, y Sei al costado de Chikane. El ambiente se torno un poco denso ya que se podía sentir un sutil enojo en la kaichou.

Shizuma: Chikane, te estamos esperando-dijo con un tono impaciente-

Sei: Nos dijiste que te cubramos una semana, que es lo que lograste en ese tiempo?-con un tono curioso y alegre para calmar un poco el aura tenso.

Chikane:-dando un sorbo a su taza- Al menos podrían ser amables con la bienvenida, pero bueno no estoy en condiciones de pedir eso..-dirigiéndose a Shizuma

Chikane: Primero lo primero, Himeko -llevando sus ojos a ella aunque de una manera calmada- Veo que te encuentras mejor, la noche pasada te encontrabas muy agotada.-con una voz calmada y con una mirada tierna.

Himeko: Me recupere rápido de eso, es mas me siento con mucha energía.-dijo algo rapido por los nervios de tener a MIYA-SAMA hablándole.

Chikane: Me alegro-sonriendo de una manera que relajo a Himeko al sentir la facilidad en que cambio el ambiente.

Chikane: Shizuma-tomando seriedad- Has llevado a Himeko a Atlant?

Shizuma. No, pero sugiero que valla al templo lo mas antes posible.

Himeko: A Atlant!-emocionada-

Chikane: Veo que sabes sobre ese lugar

Himeko: Shizuma-sama me a hablado de ahi, suena como un lugar misterioso..

Chikane: Y lo es, estoy segura que te gustara-emocionada-

Sei: Himeko en ese lugar aprenderás a ser una sacerdotista, ahí debes hablar con el Dios que te escogió.

Himeko: Con un Dios! -algo alterada-

Sei: Toda sacerdotista debe tener una conexión directa con su Diosa

Shizuma: Cuando hallas hablado con ella, podrás ser una sacerdotista mas completa.

Himeko: Espero no arruinarlo... -sobándose la cabeza

Sei: Si quieres te doy un beso para que te calmes-dijo un tanto chistosa-

Himeko. Sei, no me gusta esos juegos tuyos-se puso colorada al recordar lo que casi pasa la otra ves..

Chikane: De que están hablando!?- exaltándose-

Sei: Yo casi nada-dijo de forma burlona-.

Himeko: Discúlpenme, pero podría pasar al baño-dijo con algo de rubor en su rostro-

Shizuma: Ve al que esta al final del primer pasillo a la derecha, Himeko

Himeko: Gracias kaichou- dijo saliendo del lugar.

La mente de Chikane comenzaba a entender un poco las palabras de Sei y Himeko, vio que algo había pasado, ella sabiendo lo acosadora que era su amiga con las chicas tiernas como Himeko...

Chikane: Sei ni se te ocurra estar con tus juegos con Himeko.

Sei: Ya ya, a menos que Himeko si hubiera querido que la besara, hasta que ALGUIEN-mirando a Shizuma-entro-dijo en son de broma-.

Chikane:-entendiendo lo que habia ocurrido- BESASTE A HIMEKO! Poniéndose de pie y con claro enojo o mas bien celos?

Sei: Porque esa reacción Chikane-curiosa al ver a su amiga así-

Chikane:-Poniéndose delante de Sei que estaba sentada mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa- Te dije que no hagas ninguno de tus jueguitos-levantando un poco la voz-

Sei: Quien dice que estaba jugando-poniéndose "seria".

Chikane: No bromees conmigo-agarrando y empuñando debajo del cuello la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Sei-

Shizuma: Chikane será mejor que te calmes..-dijo en tono un poco indiferente-

Sei:-Acercándose a Chikane y tomándola de la misma manera pero entre sentada y parada- A caso no puedo intentar nada serio con Himeko-con un tono de voz mas alto-.

Chikane: Acaso crees que te creo-dijo totalmente exaltada por las ultimas palabras de Sei-.

Sei: Si tu molestia es que crees que solo jugare con ella pues te equivocas-dijo esta ves totalmente parada y sujetando con las 2 manos el cuello de la ropa de Chikane que inmediatamente hiso lo mismo.

Que sucede aquí! se escucho con un tono preocupante.

Tanto Sei como Chikane voltearon a ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a ellas, aunque por la voz sabian perfectamente quien era.

Himeko: Porque estan peleando-dijo demostrando su desagrado a la situación en que estaba Chikane y Sei.

Chikane:-aun muerta de celos- Himeko, Sei te beso?-dijo con un tono mas calmado aunque aun sujetaba a Sei.

Al escuchar esas palabras Himeko abrió los ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas hiso que la delatara, su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera brusca al sentir como Chikane la miraba con algo de desesperación y enojo muy notorio.

Himeko: Las cosas no fueron así, nunca me e besado con Sei -exaltandose también-

Sei:-conteniendo una risa- Ja-ja- jajajajajjaja-Se empezó a reír soltando a Chikane-Hay que divertido fue esto.

Chikane: De que te estas riendo-mirándola algo confusa ya que cambio su actitud de la nada-

Sei: Hay Chikane, sigues cayendo en mis bromas-entre risas-

Chikane: -Poniendo su mano en la mitad de su rostro- Esto es enserio! -mirandola sorprendida-

Sei: Yo no quería jugar con Himeko-dando un medio abrazo a su amiga tocándole el hombro- Queria jugar contigo Mi-ya-sa-ma- dijo con un tono burlón-

Chikane: Tu no cambias-dijo ya calmada-

Himeko: Sei..-dijo con una sonrisa

Sei: Aunque debo admitir que llegaste mas lejos de lo que pensé, no sabia que llegarías a los celos...

Chikane: Celos-sorprendida- yo no estaba celosa, solo me preocupe.

Sei: Preocuparse!-subiendo la voz- Por poco me dabas un puñete.

Himeko: No deberían jugarse de esa manera violenta-dijo algo seria-

Chikane: Últimamente no e podido dormir, creo que estoy algo irritada-tratando de excusarse-

Sei: Ay si, como diga Miya-sama

Shizuma: Bueno Sei creo que ya te divertiste, no crees?

Sei: Vamos Shizuma -tomando su mano y jalándola para adelante-hace cuanto tiempo que no le jugaba una broma a Chikane- retomando su sonrisa despreocupada-

Himeko: Discúlpenme, pero quede en ayudar a mi amiga con algo, tengo que irme rápido otra ves, lo siento-haciendo una

pequeña reverencia-

Shizuma: No te preocupes Himeko, el lunes ya podremos hablar con mas calma.

Himeko: Gracias por comprender Shizuma-sama.

Yo te llevo- se escucho a coro por parte de Chikane y Sei que se habían sentado una enfrente de la otra. Las 2 miradas que estaban encima de Himeko cambiaron en dirección mutua haciendo que colisionaran sintiéndose un ambiente de tensión.

Yo la llevare, no. yo la llevare. Se escuchaba a coro como discutían entre si sacando chispas con sus miradas, aunque la de Chikane era mas intensa que la de Sei.

Himeko-giraron para verla poniéndose de pie las dos- Con quieres ir?

Himeko:-sonrojada y nerviosa al ver como peleaban por el simple hecho de llevarla a su departamento Etto...-sobándose la cabeza-No es necesario-sonriendo con nerviosismo-

Sei llévala tu-se escucho la vos de Shizuma que rompió el ambiente acelerado en el que estaban las 3 sacerdotistas.

Chikane: Por que eliges tu la que la llevara-extrañada-

Shizuma: No estoy eligiendo, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, y te hago recordar que debe ser a solas.

Chikane:-dando un respiro y recobrando la compostura- Esta bien, no me opongo.

Sei: Bien!, que no se hable mas-levantando sus brazos en son de victoria- Iré por mis llaves, creo que las deje en el jardín de atrás-rebuscando en sus bolsillos- espérame aui Himeko-saliendo-.

Shizuma: Aprovechare este momento para ir al baño-parándose-con su permiso.

La habitación se quedo solo con Himeko y Chikane lo cual causo que el ambiente no tardara en ponerse tenso.

Himeko: Creo que iré a ayudar a Sei a buscar sus llaves...dijo Himeko con cierto apuro

Espera..

La salida de Himeko fue interrumpida por la mano de Chikane que agarro firmemente la de Himeko, de la misma manera que Himeko había tomado su mano en la noche anterior, a pesar que ejerció fuerza tomo su mano con delicadeza e hiso voltear a Himeko hacia ella.

Chikane: Estas molesta conmigo-mirando a Himeko con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

Himeko: Por que lo estaría?-sintiendo como el corazón empezó latir velozmente al sentir el animo de Chikane.

Chikane: Por la reacción violenta que tuve hace un momento-acercándose a Himeko sin soltar su mano-

Himekko: Solo me incomodo por un rato, pero no estoy molesta-regalándole una sonrisa para demostrar que no estaba enfadada-.

Chikane: Perdón, fue una grosería de mi parte reaccionar así ante ti, lo siento-agachando la cabeza para hacer una reverencia pero se la detuvieron y su mano fue soltada.

Himeko:-Con la mano en el rostro de Chikane o mas bien en su mejilla-No hace falta que te disculpes- sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse al darse cuenta que se encontraba cerca a Chikane,la cual su mejilla también se incendio al sentir la mano de Himeko en su rostro.

Chikane:-su cabeza siendo levantada lentamente por Himeko- pensó: Otra ves esta sensación, como es que con tan solo tocarla mi corazón no deja de latir y este cosquilleo en mi abdomen que no me deja de revolotear... será que...mirando algo confundida pero muy levemente pero de pronto sintió que la mano de Himeko se alejaba de ella.

Himeko ya vámonos dijo Sei que tenia tomada la otra mano de Himeko pero sin percatarse que Himeko tenia puesta la otra en Chikane ya que la jalaba de espaldas. Himeko que estaba siendo "jalada" por Sei veía como se estaba alejando de Chikane...

Himeko: Un momento Sei-se detuvo soltándose de su mano, se acerco nuevamente a Chikane y se despidió con una sonrisa-

Te veo el Lunes dijo.

Chikane sorprendida por la reacción de Himeko cerro los ojo y sobo la cabeza de Himeko dándole una sonrisa. Cuídate fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo ese día.

Sei y Himeko ya se encontraban donde estaba estacionada su moto, se dispuso a sacarla de la reja principal.

Ya fuera de la mansión de los Himemiya, Sei subió a la moto y le entrego un casco a Himeko quien se sentó detrás de Sei.

Sei: Agárrate duro Himeko..empezó a sonar el motor Himemko: Espera Sei no vallas muy rápido, porfavooooooor.

Muy tarde Sei había arrancado con mucha velocidad haciendo que Himeko se apegara a su cintura con fuerza por el temor a caerse

Sei llevo a Himeko a su departamento, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados y sus brazos los tenia bien amarrados a su cintura

Sei: Ey Himeko-tocando su hombro- ya llegamos-con su sonrisa-

Himeko:-abriendo un ojo- soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que habían llegado. No pensé que encontraras mi departamento con solo la dirección que te di.

Sei: -sacándole el casco a Himeko- Para que veas..

Himeko: Gracias por traerme Sei -bajándose de la moto-

Himeko se escucho a una chica llamarla por detrás

Himeko: Mako-chan!-sorprendida y nerviosa por verla junto a Sei lo cual originaba que le tendría que mentir de nuevo.

Makoto: Porque no me dijiste que te irías temprano

Himeko: Pero te deje una nota.

Makoto: Si, pero ahí decía que saldrias un rato no toda la mañana y además -volteando su mirada a Sei que aun tenia el casco puesto-no sabia que tenias amigos en Tokio.

Himeko: Etto.. luego te lo explico Mako-chan

Sei:-sacándose el casco-lamento que Himeko halla llegado a esta hora, es que le pedí que tomara desayuno conmigo lo cual causo su demora.

Makoto: Se-se-se-sei-sama-tragando saliva-

Sei: Veo que te importa mucho Himeko, así que una amiga de Himeko es amiga mía también -dándole una sonrisa- Apropósito, podria saber tu nombre..

Makoto: Saotome Makoto, mucho gusto-estirando su mano-

Sei: El gusto es mío Mako-chan, puedo llamarte así?

Makoto: Por supuesto Sei-sama-dijo totalmente emocionada por estar hablando con ella-.

Sei: Me despido, tengo todavía algunos asuntos que arreglar-le guiño el ojo a Himeko, lo cual paso desapercibido por Mako que estaba absorta al ver a Sei y mas por hablarle cosa que era un privilegio para todas las estudiantes de Seika.

Sei se coloco el casco y con algo de apuro encendió su motocicleta y se marcho con la misma velocidad con la que iba antes incluso algo mas deprisa-

Makoto: Himeko..

Himeko: Si Mako-chan

Makoto: DIME COMO RAYOS CONOCES A SEI-SAMA!

Himeko:-dando un suspiro- Es una historia un tanto complicada

Makoto: Realmente te envidio Himeko-poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia-.

Himeko: No es para tanto Mako-chan.

Makoto: Hay Himeko-mirando al cielo y dando un leve suspiro-

Mientras Makoto estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su habitación que estaban empaquetadas ya que recién esa semana se habían mudado a ese departamento, Himeko se encerró en el baño a tomar una ducha para calmarse un poco. Estaba sumergida en la tina con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, intentando aclarar su mente, sabia que su vida tendría que cambiar radicalmente, se preguntaba si seria la indicada para tomar esa responsabilidad cuando de pronto una imagen abarco toda su mente alejándola de sus pensamientos, mas que una imagen fue como un recuerdo

Oí el sonido de una cascada, bajaba con gran fuerza como al parecer la lluvia que caía en esos momentos aumentaba el caudal del rio, estaba sentada dentro de una cueva oculta por la cascada, solo podía sentir el eco que producía la lluvia, cuando de pronto una luz radiante apareció dificultándome la vista, la casada se abrió como una cortina y una figura extraña se presento, no podía verla, la luz..no.. la energía que emanaba era tan brillante como el del sol pero no sentía dolor en mis ojos es mas me llene de una sensación de nostalgia como si ya hubiera presenciado este ente. Pude escuchar unas palabras desconocidas para mi aunque de una manera u otra entendía lo que me decía..

Es hora que nos volvamos a ver Sacerdotista del Sol-su voz sonaba como eco en mi cabeza-Te estaré esperando-pronto el ente se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco junto con el lugar donde estaba.

Ahahahah... -dando suspiros agitados- Que fue eso..-sentándose en la bañera y con una mano en su pecho para ser mas exacta en su marca de nacimiento.

Himeko:-mirando hacia el techo, tratando de calmar su respiración..

Himeko estas bien-se escucho a Mako que hablaba desde la habitación de Himeko.

Estoy bien Mako-chan no te preocupes-dijo levantándose de la bañera-

Que habrá podido ser eso-dijo mirando esta ves su mano- Chikane..

El fin de semana llego a su fin y la mañana del lunes comenzaba a aparecer..

Himeko...Hi-me-ko decía Makoto que como siempre tenia que luchar para despertar a su amiga.

Ya voy ya voy-dijo bostezando- Como odio los Lunes-envolviendose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza-

Makoto: Si no te levantas te juro que te tirare agua frio.

Himeko: No serias capaz Mako-chan

Makoto: A que no...,no me provoques Himeko-dijo con una risa-

Himeko: Esta bien-destapándose-ya me estoy levantando.

Al llegar a la preparatoria vieron como algunas chicas corrían hacia el estacionamiento con mucha desesperación.. pero no les tomaron importancia. Se toparon en con Misaki, una de las amigas de Mako,

Makoto: Ey Misa-chan Buenos Dias.

Himeko: buenos dias Misaki.

Misaki: Muy buenos diria yo..

Makoto: Ah?

Misaki: Ya vieron quien vino hoy?

Makoto: Mmmm, no, pero de seguro es por eso que muchas estaban corriendo.

Himeko: Quien podría causar tal alboroto en la mañana de un Lunes..

Misaki: Quien mas podría ser, que Miya-sama.

Al escuchar estas palabras Himeko se dio vuelta rápidamente y empeso a dirigirse al estacionamiento junto a Mako y Misaki donde se encontraban las chicas aglomeradas alrededor de un auto el cual no se podía ver bien por la cantidad de personas que estaban presentes. A si que se apartaron del tumulto de gente.

No puedo verla bien dijo Mako intentando saltar para verla pero fue en vano.

Ey Himeko... Se escucho detrás de las chicas.

Himeko: Sei-sama

Sei: Eeeee, por que el sama, ya te e dicho que me llames por mi nombre-poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de Himeko.

Makoto: Buenos Dias Sei-sama.

Sei: Hola Mako-chan, tu también... solo dime Sei por favor.

Misaki: Bueno yo las dejo tengo que presentar un trabajo a primera ahora, nos vemos, ah Buenos Días Sei-sama

Sei: Y dale con el sama-dando un suspiro- Bueno que tengan un buen día, hablamos.

Himeko: Hasta luego Sei.

El timbre sonó repentinamente y tomo el grupo de gente fue desapareciendo mientras que todos corrían por llegar al su salón de clases.

Chikane quedo mas "visible" ante los ojos de Himeko al retirarse varias chicas...

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras ambas iban corriendo por el estacionamiento, en un momento rápido Chikane cerro los ojos y le dio una sonrisa a Himeko y pronuncio unas palabras que en medio de la bulla no se llegaron a escuchar, pero Himeko las entendió perfectamente, aunque solo fue un simple "Hola Himeko", se le alegro el día a la rubia que rápidamente perdio de vista Chikane, la cual tenia clases en un pasillo diferente al de Himeko.

Durante las clases solo se escuchaba Miya-sama esto, miya-sama aquello, definitivamente no había otra tema que se estuviera hablando, hasta Himeko con Mako que se sentaban juntas hablaban de ella aunque solo hablaba Mako, Himeko no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Chikane, había invadido su mente totalmente.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todo el mundo salió corriendo del salón..

Makoto: Seguro van donde Miya-sama

Himeko: Supongo-dijo con un tono un tanto deprimente al darse cuenta de que hablar con Chikane en la escuela hiba a ser algo imposible.

Makoto: Ey Himeko que te parece si vamos a almorzar con las demás.

Himeko: Luego te alcanzo Mako-chan, olvide mi almuerzo y tengo que pasar por la cafetería para comprar algo.

Makoto: Esta bien, sabes donde queda verdad?

Himeko: Si, seguro.

En realidad no quería molestar a su amiga en pedirle que la llevara donde la cafetería hacia que decidió buscarla ella misma.

Camino un rato por la escuela y llego donde habían un jardín con muchas flores aunque estaba cercado con una reja alta que impidió el paso adentro. Himeko paso por ese lugar y vio a muchas chicas que pasaban por ahí como buscando algo, cuando paso por su lado pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras -Donde podrá estar.. -Yo que quería almorzar con ella -Juraría que la vi pasar por aquí

Paso por un lugar donde habían muchas flores, tantas que sobrepasaban la reja haciendo que esta no fuera visible, vio que algunos flores se movían por lo que se asomo pero lamentablemente tropezó con una rama y cayo encima de las flores pasando al otro extremo

Himeko: Auu..-dijo algo adolorida por la caída, pero pudo notar que no estaba sobre el césped

Parece que encontraste mi escondite dijo una persona que estaba debajo de ella, abrió lo ojos y choco con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban

Continuara...


End file.
